Transformers: Prime (Jaga)
Transformers: Prime is a series that aired on the hub from 2011 - 2013. This is a revision of the third series, by the user Jaga 321. Season one and two remain the same, and season three still has the 'Beast Hunters' subtitle, but the entire series has been revised as an entire season that fulfils it's premise. Synopsis After the base is destroyed the autobots are scattered to the winds. Smokescreen, being the closest to the base, returns there after its destruction, using the phase shifter he stole in the madness. While there, he bumps into Sierra, who had followed jack after he looked suspicious. Pursued by Vehicons, Smokescreen is forced to protect and take care of her until she can be trusted with the autobots secret. Meanwhile, knockout and soundwave return to cybertron to search for leftover relics, only to find Shockwave, who came out of hiding because of the omega lock event. Jack, Miko and Raf and the respective autobots are all in hiding, trying to find each other. Bee inverts his colours and the two find Ratchet in hiding. Characters Autobots * Optimus Prime - The leader of the autobots. While he sacrificed himself to save the other's, he is revealed to be still alive, but weak. Cared for by smokescreen, he tries to pass his leadership to smoke, only to be resurrected in a time of need by the forge of solus prime. Helping team prime destroy darkmount, he forms the beast hunters, often going one-on-one with Predaking himself. * Ratchet - The autobots medic, he is in hiding after darkmount, but is found and persuaded back into action by Raf. He aids the beast hunters in their efforts, but is captured and forced to work on the synthetic energon formula, only to escape with CYLAS. He then AIDS in soundwave's capt urge and the final battle. He eventually decides to stay on Earth and help Unit:E, since he has grown fond of the humans. * Bumblebee - The autobot scout, Bee goes undercover to keep Raf safe. The two find ratchet, and together they attempt to take down darkmount, only to fail. they are later found by Magnus and they take down the tower, with Bee now joining the 'Stealth Team'. He reveals he is waiting to be given the rank of 'warrior on cybertron. He is killed by megaton in the last episode, only to fall into the omega lock, which repairs him and his voice box, allowing him to speak. He then stabs megatron with the star sabre, finally killing him. * Arcee - Jack and Arcee go on the run from the new predacon beast, only to be found by the newcomers, Ultra Magnus and Seaspray. They track down Bumblebee and Ratcet after they launch an attack on Darkmount, and together, alongside Wheeljack and Bulkhead, they bring down the tower. Arcee then becomes the leader of the 'Stealth Team'. She becomes annoyed at Jack's time spent with Sierra, but eventually comes around. She makes peace with her vendetta against Arachnid, leaving her to incecticons instead of killing her while she was down. * Bulkhead - Teaming with Wheeljack and Miko they go on the run, being hunted by deceptions. They set up a base in an old deception mine, but are eventually contacted by Ultra Magnus. pleased to see two fellow wreckers, bulk helps the crew take down Darkmount and re-joins Magnus's wreckers. He hates the rivalry between Magnus and Jackie, but is proud to see Wheeljack learn to fight as a unit, even if he did die in that sacrifice. He would later take control of the construction work on cybertron. * Smokescreen - The new recruit and stealth expert had stolen the phase shifter yet again while on cybertron. He was ground-bridged nearby when the base was destroyed. He returned to the base to see who else had escaped before running into Sierra, who had gone looking for Jack, and some vehicons who were securing the local area. He protected Sierra and made her travel with him until the pair found Optimus. They stayed with him and Smoke returned with the forge of Solus prime, but Optimus demanded that smokescreen would be the new leader. Against his will he used the forge on Optimus, and the two helped defeat darkmount. Afterwards he bacame the carer of Sierra after she demanded to be part of the team. He also changed his colours to Black and Orange to blend in more. * Wheeljack - * Ultra Magnus - * Seaspray - Decepticons * Megatron - The leader of the decpeticons continued his rule of tyrranny, ruling from darkmount with arrogance, but also using their new resources to strengthen the small four-general army. He had hit big with finding shockwave, mindwipe and the beast, but the fall of Darkmount lead him to going to extreme lengths to ensure his victory. Eventually the Predacons began to grow in strength, even after he destroyed half their army, so he prepared for the worst. At the final battle on the nemisis Predaking finally found out the truth, but was defeated by Optimus and Megatron. In his last stand, megatron would kill Bumblebee, only for him to be resurrected, stabbing and killing the decepticon leader. * Starscream - * Shockwave - * Soundwave - Continuing to serve Megatron loyally until the end, Soundwave helped hunt the surviving autobots. He was captured after being hit from the sky accidentally by Darksteel. He procceeded to then delete his memory banks, so the autobots could not learn any secrets. This is when he spoke his famous line to them. He was eventually rescued, and became the captain of the Nemisis in it's final voyage. He was tricked by the kids into attempting a groundbridge 'relocation trick', to which they activated a second, locking him in the shadow-zone. * Knockout - Knockout enjoyed his new freedom and power on Darkmount, and he earned the respect of Megatron for recovering Shockwave, whom took over his lab. He continued working on some side projects, including the synthetic energon. After discovering that synthetic energon was the secret to cybermatter, they captured ratchet and forced the equation out of him. Unfortunately it was not enough, as CYLAS helped ratchet escape before the equation could be fully finished. Knockout finally finished the equation, and the autobots invaded to stop the results. Knockout surrenderred quickly before claiming to join the winning team. He was finally captured and forced to become a worker on cybertron for his crimes. * Mindwipe - Joining the decepticon ranks alongside Shockwave, whom he has spent eons with, he became a respected general in this new age. Helping with missions for added muscle, as well as aiding project predacon, his time came in the episode humanity, when he could finally lure, trap and use his unique powers on his sworn enemies. Unfortunately his plan was foiled by the humans, and mindwipe was relegated to retrieving and controlling the terrorcons, meaning he had to infect himself. He fought for the Nemisis in 'Deadlock', before dying at the hands of the wrecker's blaster fire. * Vehicons - Vehicons, and Starscream's Seekers continued to aid the decepticons in the last days of the war on Earth. Smokescreen, having snuck onto the Nemisis, managed to find more about the Vehicons and the cloning machine. He destroyed it, bringing an end to the decepticons foot soldiers. * Miners - Smokescreen learnt the process of vehicon cloning, destroyed the machine, ending further production of miners. * Insecticons - The insecticons continued to be the brute of the decepticon Armada until CYLAS brought Arachnid out of stasis. She regained control of them, killing Vetebreak and leading to Wheeljack's sacrifice. After Arachnid could no longer control them, they returned to Megatron, when he ordered them to kill her. When megatron died, what remained of the swarm left for unknown parts. * Arachnid - Remaining in stasis, she was awoken by CYLAS during his and Ratchet's escape. She regained control of he swarm, killing a predacon before soundwave used a groundbridge to send her into the Amazon. She then returned with a vengance and a bloodlust, with all of her enemies wanting to stop her. She fought Arcee long and hard before getting a chance at killing Ultra Magnus. He was saved when Wheeljack jumps on her back and blows a grenade, mortally wounding both of them. She had lost control of her Insecticons, and despite Arcee leaving her to the deceptions, Megatron ordered the swarm to eat her alive. Humans * Jack Darby * Miko Nakadai * Raf Esquivel * Agent Fowler * June Darby * Sierra Walsh Predicons * Predaking * Darksteel * Skylinx * Razorback * Tentakill - The water-based Predacon was an underling to Predaking, a scrawny and useless fighter on land, but a beast unrivalled under the sea. He fought the autobots a few times, but mostly remained on the Nemisis to keep an eye on Megatron. He would demonstrate his abilities a few times, and would be defeated by Magnus on the Nemisis, falling to the water below. Seaspray believed him to be still alive, so he chose to stay on Earth to hunt him down. * Ravage - Ravage was the Predacon scout. He fought the autobots frequently and helped Soundwave discover the autobot base. He was picked up by Skylinx when the predacons fled, leaving the nemisis for Cybertron. * Vetebreak - He was one of the predacons produced by shockwave who survived the explotion. He since became part of Predaking's army. He rarely talked or transformed out of beast-mode. He was killed by Arachnid and a few Insecticons. Other * CYLAS - Silas/Breakdown - When Ratchet is captured and put aboard the Nemisis, he shares a cell with Silas, who has been experimented p on since his last appearance. Together they break out, freeing arachnid in the process. This lead to Wheekjack's death, so, feeling responsible, Silas return to the autobots to join the final battle, not to redeem himself, but simply for revenge on Megatron. He proves useful in the battle, killing Skyquake, but he is blasted by Megatron, falling to his death. * Nemisis Prime - The Decepticons, all-powerful and with control over most of Nevada, decided to take the corpse of Nemisis Prime, which they embued with Dark Energon to make a self-aware creature. While it wasn't powerful, Megatron wanted an army, and found it amusing to have optimus as A decepticon once again. It was beheaded by Optimus and taken to Unit:E where Fowler suggests they make good use of it, looking towards Jack. * Terrorcons - Many dead Vehicons and insecticons where resurrected with dark energon, as well as Dreadwing and Skyquake, who was recieved from the shadowzone. They all killed over time - Dreadwing by Predaking and Skyquake by CYLAS notably. Episodes # What remains # The Search # Darkmount, NV # # # Rebellion # # # Humanilty # Project Predacon # # Water War # # Inmates # The Swarm # # # # # # # Vehicon # # Deadlock, part one # Deadlock, part two Trivia * Originally, before Hasbro ordered the Beast Hunters storyline for season three the season would have taken a different turn. The old series was likely to include Thundertron and the Star Seekers, Seaspray, a combiner and the Dinobots. Reasoning In reality, the third season of TF: Prime was renamed by Hasbro as an attempt to push more toys. Since the success of the series was high, they wanted to create new characters and character variations, while also keeping the existing property. Thus, beast hunters was born and the toy line went wild with what was supposed to happen, including new predicons, and autobot upgrades. Unfortunately none of this ever happened as the animation team were given 13 episodes and a movie to do it in. Rushed, the toy line, comics and show don't fit together too well, for the show-runners focused on creating a good final season while Hasbro had other means. Hopefully my idea for a full season fixes this slightly with some of the fan wishes/loose ends. This does not follow what was supposed to happen however, simply what I would have done with the situation BTS. Category:Fan Fiction